1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method, and more particularly, to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method whereby wrinkling and curling of a recording medium on the circumference of a drum-shaped member are prevented by producing a force (back tension) to act in the direction opposite to the direction of movement of the recording medium on the trailing edge of the recording medium, when a recording medium is conveyed by being held in close contact on a drum-shaped member, such as a printing drum, fixing drum, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-292956 discloses a cut sheet rotary printing machine which comprises a holding apparatus for holding cut sheet paper, a rotatably composed conveyance drum which conveys cut sheet paper, and a NIP (non-impact printing) print head, opposing the conveyance drum, which prints onto the cut sheet paper.
It is disclosed that a paper supply drum transfers the cut sheet paper to the conveyance drum, and only the leading edge of the cut sheet paper is held when the cut sheet paper is conveyed in close contact with the circumferential surface of the conveyance drum.
However, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-292956, although the leading edge of the cut sheet paper of printing medium in terms of the direction of conveyance of the sheet is suctioned and held on the circumference of the conveyance drum during the conveyance of the cut sheet paper on the circumference of the conveyance drum, a back tension does not act on the trailing edge of the cut sheet paper of printing medium in terms of the direction of conveyance of the sheet.
Therefore, wrinkling and curling occurs in the cut sheet paper which is conveyed on the circumference of the conveyance drum. If wrinkling and curling of the recording medium, such as cut sheet paper, occurs in this way, then the quality of the image formed on the recording medium declines.